User talk:Strannik01
Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Yankee Longago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peteparker (Talk) 03:29, April 29, 2009 Plastic Man and the Black Hawks I definitely see your point about Plastic Man, but I do have some research to back up the claim of his copyright status. Police Comics #1 (1941) was never renewed which featured Plastic Man's first appearance. DC renewed only some issues of Plastic Man's self titled series from the early fifties. Cash Gorman and The Copyright Office Records show that these early appearances were never renewed. However, if Plastic Man is trademarked by DC (which I believe he is), there are restrictions on how he could be used and possibly it would not matter if he was in the Public Domain. A similar situation that is shared by Tarzan and the Marvel Family, the works on in the public domain , but the characters are still trademarked. I agree with you though it is probably better to air on the side of cation until we gain more evidence. - Crimsoncrusader * Thank you for bringing both websites (documents?) to my attention. In light of what I read, I still think we can't safely assume that Plastic Man is in public domain (or at least not 100%), so... I guess we're in agreement. --Strannik01 21:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Literary characters The only literary characters that have been added thus far are characters that also appear in superhero comics. I don't intend to add any other, and as far as I know no one else has added any other. However, I agree in that there is a risk in getting a cluttered wiki. I'll try to be careful when adding more characters. --Ifrippe 16:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * Sounds good --Strannik01 16:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) cant get my password hi Stannik- I have an acct. as "flameape". i edited the text for ROCKET BOY just now- forgot i wasn't logged in, then came to realize that i forgot my password. OY! anyway, i haven't received my password via automated email- can you: 1. attribute the edit on rocket boy to flameape? 2. send me my password? much appreciated. I am also making my own artistic takes on various PDSH's. you can see them on my blog- http://flameape.org - just hit the public domain superheroes tag on the tag cloud on left sidebar. I'm about to publish many more including, nightmare & sleepy, 13, vulcan, destroying demon and more. Thanks and keep it up! -- Greg Giordano, aka, "flameape" 05:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) flameape@gmail.com *Greg - thank you for sharing your work (no, seriously, it's actually kind of neat). Unfortunately, I can't help you with the password - you'll have to contact Wikia admins for that, since they the ones who actually have password information information (lest you forget, the user accounts are universal for all Wikia Entertainment member wikis rather than one wiki in particular). If I were you, I would your junkmail folder (if you haven't already) - the password reminder e-mail may have wound up there. --Strannik01 08:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* P.S. I looked at this wiki's user list and you aren't on it, so no, there is definitely nothing I (or any other admins) can do to help you --Strannik01 16:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rogers Rangers deletion- sloppy SLOPPY research skills! Rogers Rangers come from Kid Eternity #6 which is definitely beyond question in the public domain, in fact it is openly and legally available for download as a zip file around the place. To delete a historical figure entry for Rogers Rangers, who appeared in a comic and were instrumental in it in fact, is terrible research skills, and undermines the wiki credibility. Also as an actual comic book writer and artist, damaging the wiki entries like that makes the wiki way less useful as a research tool to me. * At the risk of pointing out the obvious, this is a wiki about public domain comic book characters. As per current policies, we allow original characters that appeared in Golden Age comic books, open source characters and literary characters that appeared in comic books. We put those restrictions, because, like all other wikis under the Wikia Entertainment umbrella, we aim to create resource that's focused on a certain specific topic - in this case, comic book public domain characters. While putting in, say, historical figures, might be useful to your research, it will diverge from this wiki's focus. That and it isn't terribly helpful. All historic figures are, by definition, in public domain. I don't see what makes Roger's Rangers special enough or different enough to deserve their own entry. That said, I am willing to put the matter up to a vote. --Strannik01 22:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm cool with there being a Rogers Rangers page if they appeared in Kid Eternity #6, but maybe we can just add them to the list of Kid Eternity summons on the Kid's page and link the Wikipedia article. But like Strannik01 I'm also OK with voting. Crimsoncrusader 00:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) help: cabala is public domain and no I don't know if the program will translate right I wanted to post on cabala similar as it is this passage of the captain atom: "While the first appearance of Captain Atom and all of his Silver Acts Appearances plows public domain, any appearances after 1977 of Captain Atom produced by Charlton, DC, or AC Comics plows NOT. " '' or be... that up to 2009 everything that I did on '''cabala' is of public domain and everything that I do starting from 2010 'be not ' the articles here can be edited ... then you should have explained to me and edited with me in that sense. talk to me * Well, that's what you should have said in the first place, mate. I am not sure if this sort of thing fits under wiki rules, but I have no objection to you adding an article with this disclaimer attached. --Strannik01 14:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, please format the title properly and use proper wiki article format. "Also, please format the title properly and use proper wiki article format." wiki can be edited then you were able to for in the format that can be since I don't know as * Use any of the other articles as an example. Every article should include the description of the character, the character's appearances and any legal notes that may apply. You should also include proper categories. --Strannik01 14:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) don't I have permission for speaking with Crimsoncrusader? because? * I don't understand what you're saying here. --Strannik01 14:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC)